The Princess and her Rebel
by snowleopardluver
Summary: Clarke is a Princess who is going undercover for a group of rebels called the 100. She falls in love with their leader, Bellamy Blake but what will they do when they find out that she's betrothed to the son of Duke Jaha. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first of the month, and Clarke Griffin was restless. She sped through breakfast, fidgeted during her meeting with the royal advisors and retired from dinner much earlier than acceptable. Her mother Abby, and stepfather Marcus brushed off her behavior, attributing it to spring fever and continued their dinner with Archduke Jaha. Meanwhile, Clarke dismissed her maid, telling her that she was going to read for a bit before bed. Anya just gave her a knowing look and left the room to enjoy her night off. Clarke began to read her favorite novel, stopping ever so often to glance at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room. After what seemed to be an eternity, the clock struck midnight and Clarke slowly stood up and crept to her wardrobe. She carefully removed a long black cloak and a pair of leather boots, making sure not to wake up the guard stationed outside her room. Clarke undid the latch on her window and swung her leg over the ledge, hooking her foot on the ivy climbing up the castle wall. She climbed down the wall before slowly lowering herself to the ground. She glanced around to make sure no one saw her, before hurrying through the castle gate and into the surrounding forest. Clarke had been walking for about half an hour when she saw smoke rising up above the treetops. She had found them. She ran the rest of the way to the small clearing where a group of teenagers were gathered around a small fire.

"CLARKEY!" A whir of brown hair and limbs barreled into Clarke, almost knocking her over. Clarke hugged the girl back just as tightly.

"I missed you so much O." She said, pulling back from the hug to look the younger girl in the eyes.

"Of course you did, silly. I'm your best friend." The sixteen year old said, one hand on her hip. "You'd be lost without me."

"Yes I would." Clarke agreed, chuckling lightly. Octavia began talking a mile a minute, about what had happened since she'd visited last, about her boyfriend Lincoln, but mostly about how much she had missed Clarke. Clarke smiled through all this, maneuvering her friend toward the fire, to go say Hi to all her other friends. She had sat down, and was chatting happily when she heard a gargled shout from one of the tents.

"Why the fuck do you all have to be so fucking loud all the time? Some of us want to mother fucking sleep!" Out came marching a very angry, very shirtless Bellamy Blake. Bellamy and Clarke made eye contact and there was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose.

"Clarke! What the fuck do you think you're doing here?! We agreed that it wasn't safe for you to visit this month! You just put the entire mission in Jeopardy!" Bellamy strode toward where Clarke was sitting, the anger evident on his face.

"Agreed? Oh that's rich! You sent me a note! A note! There was nothing agreed on! You just expect me to follow your orders because you're the great Bellamy Blake! Rebel Leader extraordinaire! Well let me tell you something Mister! I have been cooped up in that castle carrying out YOUR little scheme so that everyone will have a safe kingdom to live in. Don't you forget Bellamy, I am your girlfriend NOT your ward so don't you try to tell me when or when not I can see my friends!" Clarke stood up and looked Bellamy in the eyes, challenging him to argue with her.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again." Jasper whispered to his best friend Monty, elbowing him in the ribs.

"ALL OF YOU INTO YOUR TENTS. NOW!" Clarke and Bellamy shouted in unison, still staring each other down. The teenagers slunk back into their tents, muttering amongst themselves.

Once the teenagers had gone inside, Clarke seemed to crumble. She sat back down, cradling her face between her hands.

"Clarke" Bellamy's voice was soft as he sat down beside her. "Clarke, what's wrong."

Clarke was crying now, tears running down her face. "It's over Bellamy. It's all over."

"Clarke, Princess what are you talking about?" Bellamy swept her into his arms, holding her close.

"I had to come today, I had to see you for the last time." Clarke tried to pry herself away from his grip, but he held her tight.

"Clarke, you have to slow down. What is going on?" Bellamy wiped the tears from her face, still holding her to himself.

"I'm set to marry Wells Jaha in the morning." Clarke said, choking on her words. "It was finalized yesterday."

"No. Tell me you're joking. Princess, tell me you are messing with me." Clarke just shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Bellamy stood up, pulling her up with him.

"We are getting through this. Together." He leaned down and kissed her lightly, brushing her hair away from her face. She grabbed his hand as they made their way to the tents to begin planning their escape.


	2. Chapter 2

It had all begun with Clarke getting lost. It was a rainy day and Clarke was exploring the castle, trying to uncover as many hidden passages as she could. She soon found herself in a large room in a section of the castle she had never been to before. The room was covered floor to ceiling in what seemed to be old books, with at least twenty doors leading in to the room. She had tried to make her way back to the main hall, but she was all turned around. The sun was setting, and the armor lining the walls cast ominous shadows over the scene. Clarke slowly turned in a circle, trying to figure out what door she had entered in, but they all looked the same. She was getting more scared with every minute passed. What if she couldn't find her way back? What if she was stuck in this strange room forever? Suddenly, a loud crash came from behind one of the doors, followed by soft cursing. Clarke leapt a foot in the air, startled by the sound. Someone was on the other side of the door! And that someone was heading her way. She quickly recovered and began rapidly running situations through her head, trying to find the best plan of escape. When she realized there was no way out, she decided that she would have to stand and fight. She grabbed a large club from where it had been mounted on the wall and slowly crept toward the door, watching as the handle turned and the door was slowly opened. In stepped a man in a janitor's uniform, pushing a large bucket of water and a mop. Acting purely on reflex, Clarke surged forward, club raised. At first the man was startled but quickly snapped out of it and jumped out of the way. Clarke, put off balance by the force she used to swing the heavy club, stumbled forward a couple of steps. Using Clarke's disorientation to his advantage, the man wrestled the club out of her hands, hitting her on the head and knocking her out cold.

Next thing Clarke knew, she was tied to a chair in the middle of a small room. She looked around her surroundings, gathering as much information as she possibly could. See, Clarke was a warrior. It was a fact know by very few, and many people just saw her as the pampered princess of the Ark, incapable of much other than hosting parties and gossiping. And Clarke used that to her advantage. If she came off as vacant and stupid, people would tell her more, trust her easily. Clarke's father had begun training her at a very young age, despite the fact that she was a girl, and therefore considered inferior by many. By age fourteen, she was fluent in both Greek and French, could kill a man fourteen different ways with her bare hands and could use a variety of weapons including but not limited to; daggers, swords, bow and arrow, spears and rifles. All of her training had been kept secret from her mother, who came from a very wealthy family, and considered her daughters only asset was the ability to marry her off to rich duke and make lots of babies to carry on the family line. Her mother was kept in blissful ignorance, and Clarke and her father continued to be as close as ever. But then, Clarke's father discovered a terrible secret. The king's army were murdering villages from neighboring kingdoms by the dozens, trying to take over the alliance of native people in the land. The "grounders" as they were called, were a peaceful people, relying on words and treaties instead of guns and violence. Clarke's father wanted to go public, to tell the people the truth about their evil king. But Clarke's mother found out and told the king, her loyalty to her ruler outweighing her loyalty to her husband. Clarke's father was executed, the king married her mother as thanks and Clarke was made a princess. Clarke vowed to avenge her father's death and began using her new position to take down the monarchy from the inside. Which is why she was exploring in the first place, she was looking for a hidden study her father had discovered and described in one of his journals. She had hoped that she would find new information on the king's army, but instead she had gotten herself kidnapped. She chided herself for being so stupid, and began searching for a way out of the tiny room.

She had been in the room for roughly an hour, when the door opened. In stepped the man from the secret room, no longer wearing a janitor's uniform but instead a t-shirt and jeans, his hair freshly washed. Clarke hadn't gotten a good look at him before, and she now noticed that he was quite handsome. Freckles dotted his nose, his brown hair was wavy and short, his eyes the color of the richest chocolate. But Clarke knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving, and was extremely wary of the stranger.

"Glad to see you're awake, princess." Clarke flinched at the title, hating any association with the royal family she hated so much. "Now, what is your name and what were you doing in the king's personal library?"

As he said this, Clarke had a realization. He didn't know who she was! She immediately began using this to her advantage, arranging her features in the most innocent face she could muster. She opened her mouth to begin telling some intricate lie when she noticed something peculiar. One of the guards who had followed the man in looked oddly familiar. He almost looked exactly like

"… Miller?"

**AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger! This started out as a two shot, but I've decided to continue. Please review, it would mean so much and thanks to everyone who followed or favorited you guys are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

In that moment it all clicked. Miller was Clarke's contact in a group of rebels called the 100. She had been kidnapped by the very organization she was plotting with to overthrow the king. Just her luck.

"Miller, it's me." Clarke said, rolling her eyes. She always wore a long cloak to their meetings, but she was a bit insulted that Miller didn't recognize her.

"Clarke?" Miller said, looking a bit surprised.

"Somebody get this man a prize." Clarke drawled, exasperated. "Now can you please release me from this godforsaken chair?"

"Not so fast," The man from before said, stopping Miller from untying Clarke. "Who exactly are you?"

"Clarke Griffin. Ark princess and your man on the inside."

"Bellamy Blake. Leader of the 100."

Clarke was quickly released and, after saying goodbye to Miller, began heading back to the castle. In the weeks that followed, Clarke often found her mind wandering to Bellamy Blake and his deep amber eyes. When this happened though, Clarke immediately snapped herself out of it, chiding herself for thinking such foolish thoughts. She was his informant, that's all and there was no hope for any type of romantic relationship with him.

Clarke tugged the cloak around herself, waiting for Miller to show up for their monthly meeting. It was out of character for him to be late, and Clarke was beginning to get worried. She was about to get up and leave the seedy bar they had chosen as a meeting spot when the door swung open, and Bellamy Blake stepped through. Clarke was speechless as he sauntered over to her table, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Babe!" He said loudly, kissing her on the cheek. "I've missed you!"

Clarke tensed up, trying to figure out what was going on when she heard a soft whisper from Bellamy, who had begun softly kissing her neck. "You need to play along, princess. There are spies everywhere. Miller is hurt and I need your help." At this, Clarke relaxed and began easing into her role. She tilted her head back, giving Bellamy easier access to her neck and let out a shrill giggle. She then made a big show of leaning over and whispering in Bellamy's ear.

"Take me to where he is." Bellamy nodded eagerly and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the bar. They swiftly walked to where Bellamy's horse was, Bellamy jumping up onto the saddle easily, offering Clarke a hand up. Clarke accepted it and pulled herself behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as they rode into the forest that the 100 called home. Miller had been shot by one of the king's guard, and Clarke worked all night to get him into a stable state. When she had finally finished, and Miller was sleeping peacefully in what served as the med bay, Clarke headed outside for fresh air after a long night in the tent, Millers fever making the air humid and damp. Bellamy was sitting on a log outside the tent, his head in his hands.

"How is he?" He said, head snapping up to look at Clarke.

"He'll live." She simply replied, sitting down next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture of comfort. And in that moment Bellamy Blake couldn't help it. He leaned over and kissed her. And the rest, they say, is history.

**AN: This is the end of the flashbacks, next chapter will be back to the present. Remember to review, it would mean so much and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: We are back to the present! This happens the morning after Clarke tells Bellamy that she is set to marry Wells**

Clarke woke up the next morning to a snoring Bellamy and a sense of dread. _Today is my wedding day. HOLY SHIT. IM GETTING MARRIED TODAY. _Clarke leapt out of bed, pulling on her dress and shaking Bellamy awake. "Bellamy. We overslept. My mother is going to have half the kingdom looking for me!"

"It's okay Clarke" Bellamy said soothingly. "If you hurry, she won't even notice you're gone."

"You're right." Clarke said, taking a deep breath. "She won't even notice."

"Of course I'm right." Bellamy smirked. "I'm always right."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I love you, you idiot."

"I love you too." Bellamy smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Now go get married."

Clarke climbed back up to her window, diving under the covers of her bed just as Abby Griffin herself entered the room.

"Good. You're up." Abby threw open Clarke's wardrobe, picking up different items of clothing and closely inspecting them. "Now, where is that blue dress Wells loves so much?"

Clarke resisted the urge to hurl herself out the window at the mention of her future husband. Wells had been obsessed with her since they were children, and nothing pleased him more than the idea of claiming her as his in front of the entire kingdom. It was sickening. Abby clapped her hands twice and a horde of servants rushed in the room, pulling Clarke out of her bed. They sat her down at her vanity table and immediately began prepping Clarke for the "big day". She had three people messing with her hair, two people doing her nails and at least four applying globs of makeup onto her face. Her father once told her that the best way to survive torture was to separate yourself from your body, to take yourself to a happy place. So Clarke did just that. She thought about the 100, she thought about her father but most of all she thought about Bellamy. She thought about his smile, the way he would smirk and call her princess and she thought about what a future with him would be like. Raising children, growing old with him. There was nothing she wanted more. She slowly slipped away into her own mind, the sound of her mother's personal assistant Jackson reading her the schedule for the day fading in to the distance.

The next thing she knew, Clarke was standing at the altar of the church, the entire kingdom of Ark in the audience and the priest was asking if anyone objected to the marriage. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw the signal. And then, all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

People in black masks swarmed the room, some entering through the door, others the window. Guards rushed in to fight them off, but there were too many. The room was in chaos, and nobody noticed a tall figure in black hurry up to the princess, grabbing her hand as they ran out of the room. In fact, no one noticed the princess was missing until at least an hour later, and by that time it was too late. She was already gone.

Clarke and Bellamy ran through the forest, ecstatic that their plan had worked. Once they had reached the 100 camp Bellamy picked Clarke up, spinning her around.

"Kidnapping you worked out much better this time" He said, placing her lightly on the ground.

"It's definitely easier when the kidnapping is mutually agreed upon." Clarke agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know you love me." Bellamy placed his hands on her waist, leaning in.

"Yeah. I do." Clarke reached up to meet his lips when,

"Hey lovebirds! Get a room!" Bellamy and Clarke sprung away from each other as Jasper, Octavia and Monty entered the clearing.

"Gross Bell." Octavia said, scrunching up her nose. "Jasper's right. Nobody needs to see that."

Bellamy just laughed, slinging an arm around Clarke, who was blushing madly.

"Now stop hogging my best friend. We're having girl's night and you're not invited." Octavia marched up to them pulling a laughing Clarke from a disgruntled Bellamy. They walked arm in arm to Octavia's tent, heads bent together, giggling about something. Bellamy stalked away, muttering something about ungrateful girlfriends and meddling sisters.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! I hope to have the next one up soon, maybe even later today. As always, thank you for following and reviewing, it means so much.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three months since Bellamy Blake and the 100 had rescued Clarke from her wedding and the king's guards were hot on their trail. The official story released was that Clarke had been kidnapped by a group of vicious outlaws and that the royal family was doing everything in their power to get her back. The truth wasn't so simple. A couple of days after Clarke had been "kidnapped" one of the maids had found a stack of incriminating papers hidden in her desk .She immediately went to the king, informing him of her findings It was then that Marcus realized just how much his step daughter knew. That day the search parties looking for the princess doubled. If Clarke told anyone what she knew, the royal family would be destroyed. Marcus needed her back in the castle, where he could arrange for an "accident" and get the meddlesome princess out of his hair for good. Abby Griffin was delighted to learn that they were upping the search for her daughter, having no idea the horrible fate that would befall her if she ever returned home.

The 100 had been on the run, moving from one place to another, avoiding the king's guards at all costs. Clarke eased into the role of Bellamy's co-leader, a position that everyone had just mutually agreed belonged to her. She woke up next to Bellamy every morning, and fell asleep next to him every night. She had never been happier. For the first time since Jake Griffin's execution, Clarke felt at home. But as Clarke and Bellamy were about to find out, nothing lasts forever.

It was late one April night when they finally found them. The camp had been asleep when they suddenly heard loud shouts from the surrounding forest. Bellamy scrambled out of bed, shaking Clarke awake.

"Princess. You have to hide." Clarke saw the urgency in his eyes and hid beneath their cot, draping the blankets so she wouldn't be seen. She was prepared to wait there until the strangers left, but then she heard a gunshot. And another. And another. Clarke couldn't let her friends get hurt. So she rushed out of the tent, a huge fake smile on her face.

"I'm here! Please don't shoot! These people are my friends." The guardsmen lowered their rifles, looking confused. Clarke launched into a long story about how she had been kidnapped, but she ran away and these nice people let her stay with them. The guards didn't look too convinced, but then Clarke began to fake cry, blubbering about how horrible her experience was and how they _didn't even have conditioner. _The guards then decided the best course of action was to take her home immediately. As they led her into the forest, Clarke looked back in time to see Bellamy, a single tear running down his face. _I love you. _She mouthed. _I love you too, princess._ He mouthed back. I'm_ going to get you out of this._

**AN: I don't want to drag this story out too much, so it will probably only have a couple more chapters. As always, please review, it would mean the world.**


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke stared out her window, pondering her next move. It had been two weeks since that fateful night and Clarke didn't know when she would next see her friends. Abby Griffin hadn't let her out of her sight ever since she was returned to the castle and Marcus was acting even more strange than usual. Worst of all, she was due to marry Wells Jaha tomorrow, this time in a private, heavily guarded ceremony. Clarke had no way to contact the 100 which meant only one thing. She was getting out of this one on her own.

Clarke rushed through the halls of the palace making her way to the radio tower in the east wing. She arrived just in time to meet up with Raven, a mechanic who owed her a favor. She handed Raven the folder explaining what the King was doing and Raven quickly began to hack the radio signal. Confident that Raven would get the information out to the public, Clarke began step two of her plan. Making her way to the throne room, Clarke fixed her hair and pulled a long dagger out of her boot. She threw open the doors and walked purposefully in, making eye contact with her stepfather.

"Your Majesty" she said, sinking into a curtsy. "We have a little problem."

"Problem?" Marcus said, raising an eyebrow. "Now what would that be."

"When I returned to my chambers earlier this week, there was a stack of papers missing from my desk. I'm assuming that's why you sent John Murphy to kill me. Luckily, Murphy has never been the most loyal of people, and it didn't take much for him to tell me exactly who sent him and why. Pity really, I expected more from you." She drawled, twirling her dagger absentmindedly.

Marcus was taken aback at Clarke's new personality. Gone was the simpering shallow princess, replaced by a cold killer with revenge in her eyes. He soon realized that if he didn't do something quick, he wasn't leaving this alive.

"Guards!" He yelled. "Get here, quick!" The guards rushed into the room, armed to the teeth. _I've got her now. _Marcus thought to himself. _There's no way she can get out of this one. _He was waiting for the guards to arrest Clarke when he noticed something peculiar. These weren't the guards that had been on duty before. In fact, Marcus had never seen these guards before. Alarms went off in his head, and he began to panic. He watched as one of the guards gave a barely noticeable nod to Clarke and next thing he knew, he was handcuffed on his knees, one of the faux guards holding a gun to his head.

Clarke ran to Bellamy, jumping into his arms. She kissed him soundly and while at first he was surprised, he relaxed into the kiss, holding her tightly and separating only when they had both run out of breath. They looked around to realize that Monty, Jasper and the rest of the 100 posing as guards had left, bringing Marcus Kane to the dungeons. They smiled at each other for a moment before Bellamy picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and propping her up against the wall.

"I missed you princess." He growled before attacking her lips once more.

Clarke was ecstatic. The information her father had died to expose was out in the open, a reign of terror was over and she was reunited with the love of her life. She and Bellamy had handed over Marcus to the leader of the grounders, Lexa to deal with however she felt fit. The kingdom was in the hands of a very capable archduke and everything was finally in place. As for her mother, Abigail Kane wouldn't be a problem for a long time. The new king had her arrested for hiding information that directly broke a peace treaty. Clarke and Bellamy went back to living with the 100 and nine months later, gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They had begun a new battle, full of late nights and diaper changes and they had never been happier.

**The End!**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it. As always, please leave a review it would mean the world. **


End file.
